


Nakama

by taniteiro



Series: Nakama [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-16 10:24:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 10,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10569378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taniteiro/pseuds/taniteiro
Summary: Współczesna wersja Naruto. Kolejne rozdziały dodawane codziennie.





	1. Prolog

Wakacje! Wreszcie wakacje! Nie ma to jak ciepłe dni spędzone na leniuchowaniu i odpoczynku od szkoły. To nic, że to tylko tygodniowe wakacje.  
-Ej! Sasuke! Zaczekaj! Wracam z tobą - wrzeszczał Naruto.  
\- Spoko, nie musisz się tak drzeć - zawołałem w odpowiedzi. Debil, ale lubię go. Nawet uważam za przyjaciela. Zawsze robi z siebie głupka, rozśmieszając wszystkich dookoła.  
\- Sasuke, o czym tak myślisz?  
\- O niczym ważnym, zarzuć temat, bo nudno się robi.  
\- Nie da się myśleć o niczym! - Wydzierał się ten debil.  
\- Ehh... Co robisz w te wakacje? Wyjeżdżasz gdzieś? - Zapytałem.  
\- Niee... Może pojadę do babci na wieś na parę dni. Jeśli ojcu oczywiście urlop dostanie. A ty?  
\- Jadę do Australii.  
\- Ła... Do Australii? Ale ci fajnie! Zobaczysz kangura! I pustynie! Weź mnie ze sobą, proszę, proszę. Proszę, proszę, proszę! - Jęczał blondynek.  
\- Jak? W walizkę cię wsadzę?  
\- No na przykład! - Zawołał uradowany Naruto.  
\- Durniu! Wiesz ile musiałbym za nadbagaż zapłacić! A po za tym kto by taskał taką ciężką walizę?  
\- Na pewno coś wymyślisz. Jesteś mądry, Sasuke!  
-Taa... Kup bilet i pojedziesz razem ze mną bez twoich debilnych pomysłów - powiedziałem podirytowany.  
\- Jasne, bo ojcu się zgodzi. Za takie oceny mogę pomarzyć - powiedział ze smutną miną Naruto.  
\- No nie dziwię się.  
Odprowadziłem go pod same drzwi. Słońce wyszło zza chmur. Oświetliło piękne, niebieskie oczy Naruto, czyniąc je jeszcze wspanialszymi. Co za widok. Nie! Co ja gadam?! Jak jego oczy mogą być piękne, przecież to chłopak!  
\- Nara, Sasuke! - Przerwał moje rozmyślania blondynek.  
\- Co...? A no cześć.  
Wróciłem do domu i zacząłem się pakować, następnego dnia lecieliśmy do Australii, do Sydney.


	2. Poranek przed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke szykuje się do wyjazdu.

Obudził mnie budzik. Spojrzałem na zegarek pomimo, że wiedziałem, na którą jest nastawiony alarm. Wyświetlacz wskazywał 4:30. Słońce trwało w swojej leniwej wędrówce po niebie, próbując przebić choć najmniejszy promyk przez roletę. Postanowiłem odsłonić okno i wpuścić trochę życia do pokoju. Światło mnie oślepiło, więc byłem zmuszony zmrużyć oczy. Poszedłem do kuchni napić się kawy, przy okazji zjeść jakiegoś tosta. Na stole znalazłem wczorajszą gazetę. Choć nie byłem fanem lektury wypocin miejskich dziennikarzy, w danej chwili nie miałem nic innego do roboty. Nagle kot wskoczył mi na gazetę zasłaniając zdjęcie palącego się domu. Wlepiał we mnie swoje wielkie, niebieskie… Ah, niebieskie… Prawie takie same jak Naruto. Jeny! Czemu ja tak o nim myślę? Może prysznic mnie ochłodzi. Tak więc, poszedłem wziąć chłodny prysznic. W miedzy czasie kot nie dawał mi spokoju, drapiąc drzwi od łazienki.   
\- Tak, tak już idę, nekuś.  
\- Miauuuu… - odpowiedział mi przeciągle. Niestety, błogi stan musiał się skończyć. Ubrałem się i poszedłem do kuchni wlać trochę mleka do miski Botana. Zastałem nieogarniętego tatę latającego w kuchni z niewyprasowaną koszulą w ręku i pączkiem w ustach. Mama za to piła sobie spokojnie kawę.  
\- Mówiłam ci, żebyś zrobił to wczoraj… - powiedziała lekko zirytowana.  
\- Zamiast mówić, sama mogłaś to zrobić!  
\- Eh… - westchnęła i pogrążyła się w lekturze wczorajszej gazety, tej samej, którą pół godziny temu ja czytałem.  
\- Cześć mamo, tato – zacząłem by mnie zauważyli. - Nie było komu nalać mleka dla Botana?  
\- Przecież mu nale… O już jest pusta. Dziwne…  
Nalałem mu białego płynu i dorzuciłem trochę suchej karmy, by namokła. Nie lubił takiej zupełnie wyschniętej. Podbiegł truchcikiem, otarł się o moją nogę i zabrał się do jedzenia. Rodzice z powrotem przestali mnie zauważać, więc poszedłem do siebie by spakować torbę podręczną. Włożyłem tam laptop, książkę, którą ostatnio czytałem, wodę, jakieś chusteczki. W zasadzie to byłem gotowy.   
\- Sasuke, chodź, bo się spóźnimy! – Zawołała mama.  
\- Idę, idę! Wziąłem okulary przeciwsłoneczne i wyszedłem z pokoju. Botan znów się przyłasił do moich nóg. Często go czochrałem, więc lubił się łasić. Podrapałem go za uchem i udałem się do samochodu. Kątem oka zobaczyłem kartkę na szklanym blacie stołu. Zapewne były tam zapiski dla ciotki dotyczące podlewania kwiatów, karmienia kota i niewchodzenia do gabinetu ojca.  
\- Mamo, czemu Itachi tak właściwie z nami nie jedzie?  
\- Nie wiem, jego zapytaj – zbyła mnie.  
\- Jasne. Nie mydl dziecku oczu! To oczywiste, że woli się szlajać z kumplami i pić piwo – wtrącił się wkurzony ojciec. – Zawsze wolał ich od swojej rodziny!  
\- Kochanie, nie denerwuj się! Jeszcze ci cholesterol podskoczy i dostaniesz zawału – powiedziała mama z paniką. Ja się mu nie dziwię. Ojca więcej nie ma w domu niż jest, a jak jest to czyta te swoje gazety lub siedzi w gabinecie i gada przez telefon. Matka z kolei chodzi na kurs tango i obściskuję się z Hectorem. Nigdy nie mają dla nas czasu, więc rozumiem Itacha. Ale ja nie mogłem odpuścić tego wyjazdu. Myśl, że zobaczę kangura była zbyt przekonywująca.   
Podróż na lotnisko trwała godzinę. Mieszkamy na końcu miasta, a lotnisko znajduje się na przeciwległych obrzeżach. W tym czasie zdążyłem się zdrzemnąć. Nie było zbyt przyjemnie, kark mi zdrętwiał. Ale cóż, nie narzekam.   
Nie czekaliśmy długo, aż wpuszczą nas na pokład. Usiadłem wygodnie w fotelu i chciałem z powrotem oddać się drzemce, lecz coś mi nie pozwoliło. Tym czymś była twarz Naruciaka pojawiająca się nieustannie w moich myślach. Czemu się tak dzieje? Przecież to nie jest normalne! Zawsze przecież podobała mi się… Eee… No tak, żadna mi się nie spodobała, ale za to wiem, że wszystkie mnie lubią. A seks z nimi jest przyjemny, więc o co chodzi? Czy to, że żadnej nigdy nie polubiłem oznacza, iż jestem… Uh nawet nie przejdzie mi to słowo przez gardło! Znaczy się myśl.   
Pogrążony w głębokich rozmyślaniach na ten temat, nie zauważyłem, kiedy wylądowaliśmy. Dopiero, gdy matka mnie szturchnęła ocknąłem się i zacząłem zbierać graty.


	3. Witaj nowa ziemio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke dociera do Australii.

Gdy wyszliśmy z samolotu słońce chyliło się ku zachodowi, co wskazywało na to, że jest popołudnie. Zaburczało mi w brzuchu, ale matka stwierdziła, że zjemy dopiero w hotelu. Czyli, że godzinę jeszcze pogłoduję. Następne pół godziny po dotarciu też spędziłem na głodowaniu, gdyż trzeba było wszystkie torby wrzucić do pokoju i ogarnąć, gdzie tu jest restauracja. Mama musiała ‘przypudrować nosek’, a ojciec chciał przeczytać gazetkę, której nie zdążył w samolocie (ile on ich ma?). W końcu, gdy dotarliśmy do jadłodajni, rodzice zamówili takie ohydztwo, że szkoda było widelca brudzić. Oczywiście ja tego nie chciałem, ale czy oni kiedykolwiek mnie słuchają? Sami udawali, że im smakuje, nawet zostawili napiwek. Wyłudziłem od ojca kasę i poszedłem na poszukiwania dobrego fast fooda. Po jakiś 5 min. marszu znalazłem Mc Donalda i tam zamówiłem największego burgera jakiego mieli. Nie przepadam za tym, ale żołądek nie pozwalał mi iść dalej. Szkoda, że nie ma tutaj budek z ramen. Zaszedłbym sobie z chęcią, a pełnia szczęścia byłaby w tedy, gdybym spotkał tam Naruto. Gdy nasyciłem głód poplątałem się trochę po okolicy. Ze wzgórza, na którym stał hotel było widać ocean, pięknie wyglądające na tle zachodzącego nieba. Udałem się w tamtą stronę zachęcony krzykiem mew. Zdjąłem buty i skarpetki, wziąłem je w rękę, podwinąłem spodnie i trochę pochodziłem po wodzie. Temperatura była idealna, nie za zimna, nie za ciepła. W około pachniało jodem, a bryza powoli zmieniała kierunek, przyjemnie muskając moją twarz. Mój zachwyt nad oceanem przerwała mała dziewczynka, która chciała ze mną poodbijać dużą piłkę plażową. Dowiedziałem się, że ma na imię Lucy i miała dość swojego brata, więc szukała innego. Pomyślałem, czemu nie.   
\- Ja mam na imię Sa.. Sam. Mów mi Sam. Stań naprzeciwko, troszkę dalej. O tu idealnie. No i łap! – Zabawa się zaczęła. Lucy była uśmiechnięta, ja w sumie też nie mogę narzekać, że nie było miło. Po około półgodzinie przybiegła jej mama i zaczęła ją przytulać, całować i krzyczeć, że jej szukała, dlaczego sama uciekła. Mi za to podziękowała, że się nią zająłem i tyle ich widziałem. Nie chciało mi się wracać do hotelu i wysłuchiwać rozmów ojca przez telefon i tekstów mamy typu: ‘nie przemęczaj się, bo jeszcze dostaniesz zawału’. Jednak trzeba było, słońce prawie zaszło, a mi podróż dała się we znaki. Poszedłem od razu do łazienki wziąć prysznic, oczywiście chłodny. Położyłem się do łóżka i myśli o Naruciaku powróciły. Postanowiłem do niego zadzwonić.  
\- Halo? – usłyszałem zjarany głos.  
\- Naruto? Nie wypalcie tam za dużo zioła beze mnie!  
\- Spoko ziom! A jak tam kangury? Pewnie zajebiste!  
\- Jeszcze nie widziałem żadnego, ale słuchaj, morze tu jest niesamowite. Narobię zdjęć to ci pokażę. Kangura oczywiście też uwiecznię.  
\- No ja myślę! Sakura-chan! Oddawaj mego skręta! Jak wrócisz to pokażemy ci nową miejscówkę! Mówię ci! Zajebista!  
\- Już się nie mogę doczekać, aż ją zobaczę – powiedziałem z lekką ironią.  
\- No i o to chodzi. Sry muszę kończyć, Sakura wypali mi całego skręta. Narka Sasuś. – i się rozłączył. O! M! G! On powiedział Sasuś! To było takie… O nie! No i znowu te myśli! Często tak do mnie mówi. Chyba… Pobędę tu, odzwyczaję się od niego i mi przejdzie. Tak, to dobry plan.


	4. Smutek i rozczarowanie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke planuje zobaczyć pustynie.

Następnego dnia nie było tak wesoło. Niebo zaszło chmurami, a z góry lały się strumienie deszczu. Jednak nie pozwoliłem sobie na nudę. Po śniadaniu wziąłem aparat, ten wodoodporny i poszedłem na plażę robić zdjęcia. Uwieczniłem smutny widnokrąg, mewy w locie, ogromne fale, krople deszczu przyciągane grawitacją, które na zdjęciu rozmazały się w igiełki i małe kępki traw na wydmach. Oczywiście selfie też sobie walnąłem, jakże by inaczej. Kosztem tej wyprawy był katar i okropny rosół na rozgrzanie. Po południu się rozjaśniło i poszliśmy do rezerwatu. Niańczyłem tam kilkudniowego koalę, który zrzygał mi się na koszulę, pelikan zwinął mi kanapkę z tuńczykiem, a kangur próbował mnie pobić przez ogrodzenie. Nie ma co, zwierzęta mnie kochają. Wszystko oczywiście zostało uwiecznione na zdjęciach przez mojego ojczulka. Naruciak będzie miał się z czego śmiać. W drodze do hotelu okazało się, że pięć metrów za nieszczęsnym Mc. Donaldem znajduje się mała japońska restauracja, w której podają ramen. Pech mnie prześladuje, gdyż całą rodziną musieliśmy iść na bankiet z okazji podpisania umowy przez firmę ojca z jakąś australijską korporacją. W zasadzie tylko po to tu przyjechaliśmy. Do hotelu wróciliśmy grubo po pierwszej i od razu poszedłem spać. Byłem znudzony całą tą szopką, nie było z kim pogadać, sami faceci w wieku mojego ojca i ich żony zapatrzone tylko w kasę. A żarcie było po prostu masakryczne. Na szczęście mieli dużo szampana. I tak minęły mi 2 dni, jeszcze tylko 6 i wracamy do domu. Muszę to jakoś przeżyć.  
Gdy się obudziłem, nie mogłem stwierdzić, która jest godzina. Metalowe rolety były tak szczelne, że nie było wiadomo czy to dzień czy noc, a w pokoju panowały egipskie ciemności. Postanowiłem się przekonać jaka jest pora dnia, jednakże nie spojrzałem na zegarek. Odsłoniłem okno, a moje oczy oślepiło światło. Gdy się przyzwyczaiłem do jasności zauważyłem, iż słońce dopiero wschodzi. Półkole wyłaniało się z morza, roztaczając wokół pomarańczową poświatę. Miałem szczęście, iż trafił mi się pokój z takim widokiem. Wiedziałem, że tego dnia rodzice będą leczyć kaca, czyli miałem mnóstwo czasu dla siebie. Postanowiłem zobaczyć pustynie, a po drodze las eukaliptusowy. Podobno jedno i drugie jest niesamowite. Udałem się na dworzec kolejowy i wykupiłem bilet do Broken Hill. Jako, że było wcześnie, coś około 5 rano, wokoło było pusto, cicho i przyjemnie. Cyknąłem selfie dla uwiecznienia tej chwili. Po około godzinie oczekiwania na przyjazd pierwszego i zasadniczo jedynego pociągu do celu mojej podróży, wsiadłem i wybrałem sobie zacny przedział. Słuchawki w uszy i jedziemy z tym koksem. Niestety od stacji do stacji pogarszała się atmosfera. Musiałem coraz bardziej się ściskać, gdy dosiadali się ludzie. Zrezygnowałem nawet z lektury mojej ulubionej książki. Na domiar złego wleciał jakiś ptak przez okno. Na początku był miły i w ogóle. Usiadł mi na ramieniu i patrzył na ciastko, które jadłem. Ukruszyłem kilka kawałeczków i podałem do spożycia. Tu jego grzeczność się skończyła. Dziobnął mnie w palec, nasrał na bluzkę, zabrał ciastko i poleciał w las. Nie lubię zwierząt, chociaż nie, to one nie lubią mnie. Mam nadzieję, że nie spotkam jakiegoś węża, znając mojego pecha, na pewno by mnie dziabnął. Zastanawiam się tylko, czemu tyle ludzi jedzie to Broken Hill. Nawet jakieś dzieci, które się dziwnie na mnie patrzą. Jedna dziewczynka, zamiast jeść rozpuszczającego się loda, wolała gapić się na mnie z grymasem zawiści, jakbym miał jej tego loda zjeść. Gdy wysiadała pokazała mi jęzora. Hah, zupełnie jak Naruciak, gdy się na mnie złości. Ciekawe, co on teraz robi. Mam nadzieję, że się nie nudzi. Kurczę, ale za nim tęsknie. Pewnie palą zioło, jak zwykle. Kiba podrywa Hinatę, może mu się to w końcu uda. Sakura wyżywa się na Naruto za jego zboczone teksty o cyckach wszystkich dziewczyn. Nawet nie pamiętam jak ich poznałem. Bogaci rodzice, wypasiony dom, zawsze dostawałem to czego chciałem, a oni ledwo wiążą koniec z końcem. A tak, pamiętam, to było jeszcze w przedszkolu. Naruto zaimponował mi, gdy pobił starszego dzieciaka nękającego wszystkich dookoła. A potem poznałem ich wszystkich i jakoś tak trzymamy się razem do dziś, choć moi rodzice nie są z tego zadowoleni.  
O mały włos nie przegapiłem stacji! Trzy i pół godzinna podróż wreszcie się skończyła. Zmęczony, głodny i spocony od tego ścisku zaszedłem do pobliskiego baru na coś do jedzenia. Nie było najgorzej. Dzięki Google Maps dowiedziałem się jak mam iść by trafić na pustynie. Po dość długim marszu wreszcie dotarłem. Jednak zawiodłem się, był to wielki obszar, na którym w zasadzie nie było nic, tylko czerwony piach. Gdzie nie gdzie rosły drzewa powyginane w różne dziwne strony. Zrobiłem zdjęcie, ale nie jest ono moim ulubionym. Załamany tym odkryciem, wróciłem do hotelu w Sydney grubo po 2, zapomniałem nawet o eukaliptusach. Wziąłem prysznic i od razu poszedłem spać, a rodzice nie mogli mnie dobudzić do 12.


	5. Krople, loki i mandarynki

‘If I could just see you, everything would be alright. If I’d see you the darkness would turn to light.’ To właśnie leciało z moich słuchawek i całkowicie oddawało stan mojego ducha. Tęskniłem… Nie powinienem za nim tak tęsknić, ale tęskniłem. Bóg jeden wie, dlaczego tak się działo. Nie mogłem dłużej tu siedzieć, musiałem wrócić. Ale jak? Zostały mi 4 dni… Nie mogłem znieść rodziców, więc poszedłem do pobliskiej japońskiej restauracji. Zamówiłem zieloną herbatę i wpatrywałem się w krople deszczu mozolnie spływające po szybie, w których światło słoneczne rozszczepiało się na kolory tęczy.   
\- Ładny widok, co?  
\- Huh?  
\- Mówię, że ładny widok – oczy w kolorze ciepłej zieleni wędrowały po mojej twarzy by wychwycić każdy szczegół. Była niewysoka o naturalnej urodzie lekko podkreślonej delikatnym makijażem. Niby nic szczególnego, a nie mogło się oderwać oczu. Kruczoczarne loki powiewały lekko na wietrze powodowanym przeciągiem. Nagle moje nozdrza uderzył zapach mandarynkowych perfum.  
\- A tak, ładny...  
\- Wyrwałam cię z rozmyślania? Wybacz – gdy mówiła, delikatne dołeczki pojawiały się na jej policzkach.   
\- A nie, spoko, nie myślałem o niczym ważnym. Podobają mi się twoje perfumy, mandarynkowe prawda? Pierwszy raz się z takimi spotykam.  
\- Hah, to prawda. Nie są ogólnie dostępne, a te których używam, zrobiła moja babcia według starego rodzinnego przepisu. W zasadzie to nie perfumy, a olejek zapachowy.  
\- A czy to ważne czy to perfumy czy olejki? A tak w ogóle to mam na imię Sasuke.  
\- Kaori. Miło cię poznać.   
\- Długo tu mieszkasz? Bo chyba tu mieszkasz, prawda? – Głupie pytanie, ale co mogłem innego zadać w danej chwili. Byłem wyprany z pomysłów.  
\- Tak, mieszkam tu, od urodzenia. Mój ojciec jest Japończykiem, a matka Australijką, w zasadzie to też pochodzenia trochę japońskiego. Gdy tato poznał mamę od razu się zakochał i postanowił się tu przeprowadzić. Przynajmniej tak mi powiedzieli. Potem jakoś wyszło, że się pobrali no i jestem ja – ostatnie zdanie wypowiedziała z promiennym uśmiechem, a na jej policzkach ukazały się cudne dołeczki.  
\- A często jeździsz do Japonii?  
\- W każde święta i co drugie wakacje jeździmy do babci. A ty co tu robisz? Nie wydajesz się być stałym mieszkańcem Sydney.  
\- Ciekawy świata przybyłem na tą wyspę w poszukiwaniu przygody – powiedziałem z lekką ironią.  
\- Hah, coś bez przekonania to było – zarzuciła mi.  
\- Bo tak naprawdę, to przyjechaliśmy tu w sprawach biznesowych ojca, niestety rodziciele o mnie zapomnieli. Poszukuję sobie jakiś rozrywek by zabić czas.  
\- Skoro tak, myślę, że poszukujesz dobrego przewodnika po mieście – jakby czytała w moich myślach. Chciałem znaleźć kogoś, kto by mnie oprowadził, ale nie bardzo pragnąłem, żeby był to 40-letni facet śmierdzący potem, który próbowałby mnie zanudzić na śmierć, aby tylko potem zgarnąć moją forsę.   
\- Aż tak to widać.. – raczej stwierdziłem, niż spytałem. Udała, że tego nie słyszy.  
\- Dziś o 17 kończę pracę, masz tu o tej być i nie widzę sprzeciwu! – Powiedziała stanowczo, lecz z uśmiechem.  
\- Dobrze, dobrze i tak nie mam nic innego do roboty. Stawię się punktualnie.


	6. Wieczór pełen wrażeń

Jak powiedziałem tak zrobiłem. Przyjemnie spędziliśmy wieczór. Oprowadziła mnie po całym mieście pokazując miejsca, o których przewodnikom nawet by się nie śniło. Wspaniałym widokom towarzyszyła przyjemna woń mandarynek, która mnie relaksowała. Uwielbiam mandarynki, widać, że dziewczyna ma gust. Ostatnim punktem wycieczki była plaża z dużą kempą trawy na środku i z małą, wręcz minimalną ilością ludzi na niej.   
\- Patrz, patrz! Właśnie się zaczyna! – Zawołała podekscytowana.  
\- Zachodzące słońce nad oceanem to widok, dla którego warto zgrzeszyć – widok był cudowny. Wielka ognista kula zdawała się wpadać do wody w zwolnionym tempie, rozrzucając dookoła w akcie desperacji ostatnie promienie.   
\- Ktoś może pomyśleć, że jesteśmy parą – zaśmiała się.  
\- Taak, ale jakoś mi to nie przeszkadza.  
Jej obecność pomagała mi zapomnieć choć na chwilę o Naruciaku. Nagle, nie wiadomo skąd w jej ręce pojawiła się butelka sake w połowie pusta.   
\- Skoro dla takiego widoku warto zgrzeszyć, to proszę bardzo – podała mi butelkę. – No pij, na co czekasz? Aż cię śmierć zastanie?  
\- Hehe, nie. Zastanawiałem się tylko, czy nie dodałaś tam jakiejś tabletki gwałtu, by mnie potem porwać w krzaki i zgwałcić – walnęła mnie w ramię i to dość mocno, jakbyśmy znali się od bardzo dawna.   
\- Oczywiście, panie mądry. Pragnę tego od zawsze – zaśmiała się. – Skoro nie chcesz pić, to ja się tym zaopiekuję – złapała butelkę i zrobiła porządnego łyka. Po chwili oddała mi ją z zawadiackim uśmiechem. Upiłem kilka łyków. Mocne to cholerstwo było, ale udawałem, że wszystko okej.   
\- No już nie rób z siebie takiego macho, widzę, że ci się oczy załzawiły.  
\- W cale nie… - odpowiedziałem lekko zdławionym głosem.  
\- Hahaha, a jednak! Może lepiej oddaj mi to, dzieciaczku – pokazała mi język.  
\- Skąd wiesz, że jestem młodszy? Nie wiesz ile mam lat.  
\- Ale to widać, masz jakieś 17-18 lat. Zgadłam?  
\- No mam 17, a ty ile, skoroś taka dorosła?  
\- Mama ci nie mówiła, że kobiet się o wiek nie pyta? Mogę powiedzieć tylko, że jestem starsza – zakończyła swoją wypowiedź pokazując język. Czułem się tak, jakbyśmy naprawdę znali się od dawna. Łatwo mi się z nią rozmawiało, a na dodatek Kaori nie sprawiała wrażenia, żeby wysilała się by wymyślić odpowiedź.   
\- Wspominała tylko, by dam nie pytać o wiek.   
\- Osz ty! Dawaj tę butelkę! Teraz jestem poważna i się poważnie obrażam! – Wyciągnęła rękę po sake, ale ja wystawiłem ramie do tyłu, co sprawiło, że wpadła na mnie. I od teraz zaczęło to wyglądać jak w amerykańskim filmie. Nasze usta dzieliły centymetry, powietrze elektryzowało, a my pod wpływem alkoholu nabraliśmy odwagi. Delikatnie musnąłem jej wargi swoimi, dając jej chwile do zastanowienia czy tego chce. Odpowiedziała mi namiętnym pocałunkiem, ale po chwili przestała.  
\- Myślę, że nie powinniśmy – taa, stały tekst po takim zdarzeniu. Czemu wszyscy mówią to w takiej chwili? – Nie wiem praktycznie nic o tobie. Może tam gdzieś w Japonii czeka na ciebie dziewczyna…   
\- Nie, nie czeka. Ale masz rację, nie powinniśmy. Alkohol nam zaszumiał w głowach i tyle.   
Wstałem by wyprostować kości, złapałem ją za rękę i pociągnąłem w stronę wody. Księżyc na tle granatowego nieba był ogromny i jako jedyny oświetlał nam drogę. Gwiazdy wokół niego tworzyły niezły efekt, sprawiając wrażenie matki z milionem dzieci. Niezłomne fale próbowały choć odrobiną wody musnąć nasze stopy. Biała piana wpadała na brzeg, po czym szybko wracała do oceanu. Zdjąłem ciuchy i wskoczyłem do wody.   
\- Chodź! Jest idealnie! –Zawołałem.  
\- Neeh, podziękuje, jakoś nie przepadam za morzami i oceanami.  
\- No weź! Ze mną się nie wykąpiesz?  
\- Nie, serio, dzięki.  
\- No dobra, sama tego chciałaś! – Podbiegłem do niej z morderczym uśmiechem, wziąłem na ręce i już chciałem wrzucić do wody, gdy przypomniałem sobie o telefonie. Wyjąłem go z jej kieszeni i rzuciłem gdzieś w piach koło moich ubrań. Mrożące krew w żyłach wrzaski Kaori przybrały na sile, ale stały się naprawdę okropne, gdy taplała się w wodzie.  
\- Tego ci nie wybaczę! – Krzyknęła i wskoczyła mi na plecy, próbując mnie wywrócić. Efekt tego był taki, że znów leżała w morzu.   
\- Hahaha, nie masz sza… Aaaaa! – Plaś i leżałem obmywany falą. – Jak ci się to udało?  
\- Tajemnica! – Znów na mnie wskoczyła, tym razem zanurkowałem.   
\- Aaaa! Moje oczy! Weź coś daj do wytarcia!  
\- No, ale co ja ci dam? Ręcznika przecież nie mam – powiedziała rozbawiona.  
-No nie wiem, zaprowadź mnie do ubrań, to wytrę o koszulę. Szybko! – Wyciągnąłem rękę i zacząłem po omacku jej szukać. Na szczęście złapała mnie za dłoń i pociągnęła w upragnioną przeze mnie stronę. Szybko pozbyłem się słonej wody z oczu i poczułem ogromną ulgę.  
\- Ale masz czerwone oczy! Jakbyś zielsko palił.  
\- Cholera… - przewróciłem oczami. – Ojciec znowu zrobi mi wykład o moralności.  
\- To nie wracaj do hotelu czy gdzie tam na noc, czego oczy nie widzą, tego sercu nie żal.  
\- Tylko co ja będę robił całą noc…  
\- Hmm. Wiesz, Sydney nigdy nie śpi. Znajdziemy coś do roboty.  
\- A nie masz jutro do pracy, czy coś? – Nie chciałem, by ktoś przeze mnie miał kłopoty.  
\- Mam na popołudnie, zdążę się wyspać – po jej słowach zawiał lekki wiaterek. Jednak w porównaniu z mokrą skórą i ubraniami był dość chłodny. Po ciele Kaori przeszedł dreszcz.  
\- Zimno ci? Zdejmij tę mokrą bluzę, a najlepiej bluzkę też i załóż moją koszule, przynajmniej sucha. Nie patrzę – odwróciłem się. Kątem oka ujrzałem ciuchy spadające na ziemię.  
\- Ju-uż… - powiedziała nieśmiale. Gdy się odwróciłem, stała tam taka bezradna. Prześlicznie wyglądała w blasku księżyca, jej włosy przybrały odcień grafitu, a skóra biała jak u wampira (wtf? Skąd u mnie takie porównanie?), wydawała się być chłodną. Pozbierałem nasze ciuchy, naciągnąłem swoje spodnie, objąłem Kaori ramieniem i zapytałem:  
\- To gdzie teraz idziemy?  
\- Do mojej przyjaciółki Yumi. Jakieś suche ciuchy się tam dla nas znajdą, a przy okazji coś wymyślimy kreatywnego do roboty.  
\- Podoba mi się ten pomysł, poznam więcej dziewczyn, które można oczarować mym nieskazitelnym blaskiem – zaśmiałem się. Kolejny raz tego wieczoru dostałem z pięści w ramię.


	7. Yumi

Jakieś 10 min później staliśmy u progu mieszkania niejakiej Yumi. Otworzyła nam dość niska dziewczyna o brązowych oczach i włosach w kolorze ciemnego blondu. Była ubrana w luźną, wygniecioną piżamę, a pod pachą miała kubeł lodów. Widać, nie spodziewała się gości.  
\- Yą! – Przywitała nas. – Co tak po nocach ludzi nawiedzacie?  
\- Trochę przemokliśmy na plaży, a nie mamy się gdzie podziać – odpowiedziała Kaori.   
\- Hm… To tłumaczy, czemu masz męską koszulę i czemu ty jesteś półnagi. Tak btw to Yumi jestem.  
\- Sasuke – Chciałem uścisnąć jej dłoń, ale odwróciła się na pięcie i ruszyła w głąb pomieszczenia, nie dając mi na to szansy.   
\- Dziwnym trafem w tym mieszkaniu stoją sami Japończycy pomimo, że to Australia – skwitowała Yumi. Pociągnęła nas do drugiego pokoju. Podeszła do szafy i wyjęła t-shirt, spodnie od dresu i bieliznę, po czym przyjrzała się mi badawczym wzrokiem. Części garderoby trzymane w ręku podała Kaori, która udała się chyba w stronę łazienki. Yumi zniknęła za drzwiami.  
\- Gacie też chcesz? – Spytała.  
\- Kto? Ja? – Wykazałem się elokwencją, nie ma co.  
\- No chyba nie ja. To chcesz?  
\- No, chcę – odpowiedziałem. Po chwili otrzymałem granatowe bokserki, dżinsy i czerwoną koszulkę. Yumi oparła się o framugę drzwi i lustrowała mnie wzrokiem.  
-Z chęcią bym pogadał, ale w mokrych majtasach ciężko się rozmawia. Wiesz, przyklejają się i w ogóle… - Blondynka nic nie odpowiedziała. Wyszła z pokoju z łobuzerskim uśmiechem. W tym czasie się przebrałem.  
\- Co mam zroo… Wtf?! Czymkolwiek jesteś, nie jestem chętny do przedłużania twojego gatunku! Itte, itte, itte! Mój biedny paluszek! – Upadłem, waląc małym palcem prawej stopy w kant, czegoś co stało na korytarzu. Nie wiem co to było, bo miałem na głowie… Coś. Słyszałem duszący śmiech dziewcząt, po czym coś ze mnie zlazło. Po kilku sekundach zrobiło się jasno i ujrzałem Kaori trzymającą torbę w dłoni i zataczającą się ze śmiechu. Yumi taczała się po podłodze.  
\- Twoja mina! – Zawołała blondynka i powróciła do taczania się.  
\- Co to było? – Zapytałem zupełnie przerażony.  
\- Tajemnica! – Zawołała Kaori między falami śmiechu. Minęło pół godziny nim się uspokoiły.   
\- No dobra… To co będziemy robić? Podobno Sydney nigdy nie śpi – zapytałem.  
\- Bo to prawda! – Odpowiedziała ożywiona Yumi. – Idźmy potańczyć! Dawno nigdzie nie byłyśmy!  
-Mam w tym dresie iść? – Zapytała przerażona Kaori.  
\- Dla mnie wyglądasz bardzo ładnie – uśmiechnąłem się. Po chwili dostałem poduszką w twarz.  
\- No, ty tam! Lowelasie! Nie przystawiaj się do mojej Kaori!  
\- E, do nikogo się nie przystawiam – podrapałem się po głowie w zakłopotaniu.  
\- Taaaak – powiedziała Yumi z ironią, potakując. Zniknęła na kilka chwil w drugim pokoju, po czym wróciła w dresach. – To teraz możemy iść!  
\- Słodko się prezentuje… - poduszka znów wylądowała na mojej twarzy. Przejechała mi po języku i zostawiła po sobie pełno włosów. Ohydztwo.  
\- Dze tu est azienga? – Zapytałem z językiem na wierzchu. Dziewczyny znów zaczęły się śmiać. Zostałem dokładnie poinstruowany i oczyściłem swój język z brudu. Gdy już się ogarnęliśmy, poszliśmy szukać dobrej imprezki. Kaori i Yumi obdzwoniły wszystkich swoich znajomych lecz większość już spała. Hmm, nieśpiące miasto, taa… Jednak ostatnia osoba na liście blondynki coś wiedziała.  
\- Gdzie? – Zapytała Yumi. - O? Tak? Jesteśmy w pobliżu. Mhm, spotkamy się na miejscu? Ok. Za 10 minut. No pa.  
\- No i? – Zapytałem zniecierpliwiony.   
\- Na plaży jest jakaś impra. Podobno niezła. Idziemy!  
Nie było to daleko, ale marsz zajął nam 20 minut. Wszystko przez Yumi, która co chwilę wskakiwała mi na barana z zaskoczenia, a ja się wypieprzałem.  
\- Ile ty masz lat tak w ogóle? – Zapytałem skonsternowany.  
\- Tyle co moje Kakauko – odpowiedziała wskazując na Kaori.  
\- Naprawdę? Huh, jakoś nie mogę uwierzyć – zrobiła minę w stylu obrażonego dziecka. Spojrzałem w stronę plaży i ujrzałem ogromne ognisko, wyrzucające w niebo wielkie ilości języków ognia. Skądś leciała muzyka, zdaje się, że to pop (ambitnie). Ludzie tańczyli w około, a raczej próbowali, bo widać było, że są pod wpływem. Gdzie niegdzie siedziały całujące się pary. Gdy wreszcie dotarliśmy do celu, Yumi znalazła kilka butelek alkoholu. Zauważyłem, że na jednej z przenośnych lodówek leży bibułka i zasuszona marysia. Udało mi się zrobić trzy skręty.


	8. Amnezja

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kolejny rozdział dopiero we wtorek.

Następnego dnia obudziłem się z potwornym bólem głowy. Leżałem pod jakimś kocem na niebieskim dywanie. Na łóżku obok mnie ktoś pochrapywał. Podciągnąłem się na łokcie i spojrzałem na zegarek stojący na stoliku nocnym. Była 6:12. Uhh! Nagle ktoś otworzył drzwi. Ujrzałem chłopaka mojej postury w dżinsowej kurtce, białym T-shircie i dżinsach. Brązowowłosy patrzył na mnie ze zdziwieniem.  
\- Eee.. Cześć? – zaczął - Chyba się nie znamy. Mogę się dowiedzieć, co robisz w moim pokoju? – powiedział zakładając ręce i marszcząc lekko brwi. Nie znałem odpowiedzi na to pytanie. Nawet nie kojarzyłem, co się wczoraj działo… Wstałem i spojrzałem na łóżko. Leżała na nim Yumi, to ona była sprawczynią cichego pochrapywania. - No więc, co tu robisz? – Ponowił pytanie.  
\- Noo… przyszedłem tu z Kaori, potem we trójkę poszliśmy na imprezę i jakimś sposobem się tu znalazłem.  
\- Jakimś? – Zapytał z irytacją.  
\- Nie pamiętam dokładnie – odparłem, a szatyn tylko załamał ręce. Nagle do pokoju weszła Kaori, przeciągając się. Miała na sobie tylko koszulkę i majtki. Napawałem się tym widokiem przez jakiś czas.  
\- O hejka Toshi. Skoro już jesteś, to musi być bardzo wcześnie. Pozwoliłam sobie kimnąć w twoim łóż…  
\- Kurde, czemu ludzie których ledwo znam, albo i nie, bez mojej zgody włażą, ŚPIĄ i Bóg wie, co jeszcze robią, w MOIM pokoju? Mimo wszystko, to też MÓJ dom – ostatnie zdanie skierował do blondynki, ale odpowiedziało mu jedynie przeciągłe chrapnięcie. Westchnął. – Nie mogliście iść do pokoju Yumi?  
\- No właściwie to nie za bardzo. Wiesz co się u niej dzieje… - stwierdziła czarnowłosa – A to.. To jest Sasuke, nie martw się, jest grzecznym chłopcem – przedstawiła mnie, czochrając moją czuprynę, tym samym tworząc na mojej głowie jeszcze większy nieład, niż miałem po przebudzeniu…  
\- Taaa, teraz czuję się po prostu ukojony…- teatralnie przewrócił oczami w odpowiedzi- Dobra, nie ważne… idźcie się obsłużyć, lodówka otwarta, ja pójdę kimnąć.  
\- Okeej, już nas tu nie ma – odpowiedziała mu, ciągnąc mnie w stronę kuchni. Usiedliśmy przy niewielkim stoliku, usytuowanym, tuż przy oknie. Kaori napełniła swoją szklankę wodą, po czym zmarszczyła brwi i wpatrywała się w nią przez dłuższy moment. Po chwili przeniosła spojrzenie na mnie.  
\- Co? – Zapytałem.  
\- Zastanawiam się, co my wczoraj robiliśmy. Pamiętasz?  
\- Hmm… Na początku paliliśmy skręta, potem tańczyliśmy, wkroczył alkohol i… - odpowiedziałem w głębokim zastanowieniu. Raptem coś zadudniło i dało się słyszeć stłumione przez ściany „ałaa! debilu!”, po czym z pokoju Toshiego wypełzła Yumi, przeklinając pod nosem.    
\- Cholera… - przerwała ciszę, panującą w kuchni. Przetarła oczy, podrapała po głowie… Swoją drogą miała ciekawą fryzurę… jakby majstrowała przy prądzie, że tak powiem. Nie zwracając na nas uwagi zaczęła grzebać w szafce umieszczonej nad lodówką, po krótkiej chwili wyciągnęła pudełeczko alka-primu i wrzuciła jedną z tabletek do pierwszej lepszej, stojącej na blacie kuchennym szklanki, po czym zalała ją wodą. Pochyliła się nad szklanką, przyglądając się jak lek musuje. Gdy wszystkie bąbelki się ulotniły pochłonęła zawartość szklanki, po czym sięgnęła po butelkę z wodą i wypiła połowę.   
\- Huh! – Wzięła głęboki oddech.  
\- Przypomniało mi się! – Zawołała nagle Kaori.  
\- Co? – Powiedzieliśmy oboje.   
\- Pamiętam, że tańczyliśmy dość długo, a potem zorganizowali wyścig do molo, z molo przez wodę z powrotem na brzeg. I ty się zgłosiłeś. Byłeś przedostatni… - ostatnie zdanie wypowiedziała przyciszonym głosem.  
\- Serio? – Powiedziałem załamany.  
\- Nie martw się! Zawsze mogłeś być ostatni! – Pocieszała mnie Yumi z szerokim uśmiechem. Pacnąłem się tylko dłonią w czoło.   
***  
\- Wyłaź! Zsikam się zaraz! – Wołałem pod drzwiami łazienki waląc pięścią w nie.   
\- Jesteś dużym chłopcem wytrzymasz jeszcze pół godziny! – Dało się słyszeć z drugiej strony.  
\- Nie, nie wytrzymam! – Zarzuciłem bluzę i pobiegłem na podwórko. Kaori stała w drzwiach kuchni i cicho chichotała. Znalazłem dogodne drzewo i załatwiłem swą potrzebę. Nagle na górze otworzyło się i okno i ujrzałem Yumi.  
\- A ty co? Ptaszka na wolność wypuszczasz? Uwierz nie odleci, za mały jest!  
Zburaczony na twarzy zacząłem szybko zapinać rozporek. To był błąd. Straciłem równowagę i gruchnąłem kroczem na leżący kamień. Przez dobre 10 minut nie wiedziałem co się dzieje w okół mnie.  
\- Ej, żyjesz? – Poczułem jak coś tyca mnie w ramię, a po chwili ujrzałem nad sobą twarz. Na początku blask słońca i łzy w oczach nie pozwalały mi zobaczyć kto to, lecz moment później wiedziałem, że to Yumi.   
\- Nie… - odpowiedziałem z grymasem bólu na twarzy. Otarłem męskie łzy, tak rzadko spotykane i podniosłem się z ziemi. Chodzenie sprawiało mi ogromny ból, ale cóż mogłem na to poradzić. Pół godziny później znalazłem się w pokoju hotelowym. Walnąłem krótką gadkę rodzicom o tym, iż chciałem poznać lepiej miasto, wypiłem na raz butelkę wody i poszedłem spać. Oczywiście domyślili się, że jestem na kacu. Próbowali wszcząć jakąś awanturę, ale ja ich profesjonalnie ignorowałem.


	9. Afera

Obudziłem się cały spocony. Co to był za sen? W ogóle go nie pamiętałem i nie chciałem o nim rozmyślać. Spojrzałem na zegarek wskazujący na 17:42. Strasznie zaburczało mi w brzuchu, więc zadzwoniłem po room service. Po 10 minutach usłyszałem narzekania ojca, że nic nie zamawiał.  
\- Ale ja zamawiałem – powiedziałem stanowczo. – Dziękuję – zabrałem talerz z jedzeniem do swojego pokoju. Usiadłem na łóżku i rozpocząłem delektowanie się jajecznicą. Jak dawno jej nie jadłem! Po chwili usłyszałem wibracje telefonu. Spojrzałem na wyświetlacz. Czekała tam na mnie wiadomość od Kaori.  
„Tu Yums. Ukradłam telefon Kakauka. Żyjesz? Jeśli tak to zapraszam do nas. Tośka nie ma i rozwalamy chatę.”  
Nie miałem ochoty na wychodzenie gdziekolwiek. Zignorowałem tę wiadomość. Walnąłem się na kanapie przed telewizorem i rozpoczął się seans głupawych teleturniejów. Rodzicie spojrzeli tylko z dziwną miną, ale dali mi spokój. Po niemalże trzygodzinnym maratonie poszedłem spać z powrotem. I tak zleciał mi dzień piąty.   
Z samego rana wyszedłem biegać po plaży. Nie obyło się bez protestów rodzicieli. Skoro tu przyjechałem, to muszę robić to co oni chcą. Moją odpowiedzią było włożenie słuchawek do uszu. Gdy tak biegłem przez zalaną blaskiem słońca plażę, nagle na kogoś wpadłem.   
\- Przepraszam! Zagapiłam się i….  
\- Kaori? Co ty tu robisz tak wcześnie?  
\- Oh, to ty Sasuke. Ja tu przyszłam, bo wiesz… - zarumieniła się. Zauważyłem kolesia machającego do nas i wołającego Kaori.   
\- To ja nie będę przeszkadzał. Do zobaczenia potem!  
\- Sasuke, zaczekaj! – Ale nie zaczekałem, pomachałem jej tylko ręką i pobiegłem dalej. Kilka sekund później usłyszałem odgłos dawania komuś w twarz. Z ciekawości odwróciłem się zobaczyć co się dzieje. Ujrzałem czarnowłosą płacząca i biegnącą w moją stronę. Po chwili mnie minęła i podążała dalej. Złapałem ją za rękę. Spojrzała mi głęboko w oczy, od razu wiedziałem, że ten koleś zrobił coś nie tak.   
\- Co on ci zrobił? – Zapytałem ostro wkurzony.  
\- Powiedział, że jestem łatwą suk…   
\- Wystarczy!- To przelało szalę goryczy. Najpierw zacząłem iść w jego kierunku, by po chwili biec.  
\- Sasuke co ty chcesz zrobić?! – Zignorowałem to pytanie. Dogoniłem go i zagrodziłem mu drogę. Zobaczyłem czerwoną rękę odbitą na jego lewym policzku.  
\- Widzę, że Kaori już wyraziła swoje zdanie na twój temat.  
\- Kim ty do cholery jesteś? I złaź mi z drogi!  
\- Ja przyszedłem zrobić to, czego Kaori nie mogła! – Przywaliłem mu prosto w nos. Krew się polała i wyglądało na to, że przestawiłem mu parę kości.   
\- A więc to z tobą macała się po kątach!


	10. Pożegnanie

\- Itte, itte, te te…!  
\- Nie ruszaj się, to będzie mniej bolało! – skarciła mnie Kaori.  
\- Kiedy to piecze jak cholera! ITTE!  
\- A ktoś ci kazał się bić? Trzymaj to, muszę znaleźć plaster. – Znajdowałem się w jej mieszkaniu. Było średniej wielkości, z przestronnym salonem. Widok z okien był oszałamiający: morze rozciągające się na cały horyzont. Nie zainwestowała w zbyt dużą ilość mebli. Telewizor stał na starej komodzie, naprzeciw niego znajdowała się czerwona kanapa z przetartą tapicerką. Książki leżały na najniższej możliwej półce – podłodze. Morelowa farba już wyblakła i domagała się odmalowania. Reszty mieszkania nie widziałem, ale podejrzewam, iż jest w podobnym „stylu”.  
– No i gotowe – powiedziała z uśmiechem. Spojrzałem w lustro. To co ujrzałem można nazwać obrazem nędzy i rozpaczy. Naprzeciw mnie stał koleś z podbitym lewym okiem, zielonym plastrem w kaczuszki na nosie i żółtym w tygrysy na prawym policzku. W lustrze ujrzałem zielone oczy wpatrujące się we mnie wyczekująco. To spojrzenie było ciężkie i nie sposób go uniknąć. Nawet jeśli odwróciło się wzrok, czuło się je na sobie.   
\- Ładne plasterki – skomentowałem.  
\- Do twarzy ci w nich.   
\- Słuchaj, czy ten koleś zerwał z tobą czy cokolwiek przeze mnie?  
\- Chciałabym powiedzieć nie, ale nie mogę – opuściła głowę i wpatrywała się w czubki swoich butów. - On jest obsesyjnie zazdrosny.   
\- Przepraszam… - Nastała niezręczna cisza, przerywana jedynie hałasem z ulicy. Głośny szum samochodów wkradał się w umysł niczym słowa hipnotyzera i sprawiał, że zapominało się gdzie w danej chwili się znajduje. Nagle poczułem brodę na ramieniu i moje lewe ucho wypełnił odgłos szybkich oddechów. Przytulającą mnie Kaori objąłem ramieniem. Staliśmy tak dłuższy czas, gdy zielonooka przerwała ciszę.  
\- Wiesz, może jednak lepiej, że Roger się dowiedział o naszym pocałunku. Dzięki temu odkryłam, że jego zazdrość nie zna granic.  
\- Widzisz w każdej sytuacji są jakieś pozytywy! – Uśmiechnąłem się do niej promiennie.   
\- Taak, nawet twoje plasterki wyglądają szekszy.  
Gdy wróciłem do hotelu, mama nie dawała mi spokoju. Chciała wiedzieć, co dokładnie robiłem, co mają znaczyć te "ewidentne ślady bójki", jak to ujęła i dlaczego się ich nie słucham. Podobno mieli zaplanowany lunch z jakimś biznesmenem, który ma córkę w moim wieku i bardzo liczyli, że z nimi pójdę. Jednak przeze mnie musieli zmienić plany. Jedyne zdanie jakie wypowiedział ojciec, brzmiało mniej więcej tak:  
\- Widzę, że stajesz się podobny do swojego braciszka.  
Ja im przecież nie zabroniłem iść na ten lunch. Zamknąłem się w swoim pokoju i wsłuchiwałem się w ich rozmowę. Pokrótce można stwierdzić, że chcą mnie oddać do prywatnej szkoły z internatem, najlepszej w kraju i oczywiście najdroższej. Przecież ich stać, a po za tym muszą pokazać sąsiadom jacy są bogaci.   
Leżałem na łóżku wpatrując się w biały sufit, na którym było widać pająka wijącego nową sieć. Spojrzałem na zegarek - 17.38. Gdyby tak teraz wpadła Yums z Kaori, nie byłoby tak nudno. Lecz jak to jest możliwe, skoro nie wiedzą w jakim hotelu się zatrzymałem... Nagle usłyszałem dzwonek telefonu. Smętne Don't care Danieli Andrade snuło się w powietrzu i zakłócało jego przestrzeń jak dym papierosowy. Wziąłem telefon do ręki dopiero po trzeciej wibracji. Hmm... Jakiś nieznany numer.   
\- Pewnie jesteś zdziwiony, że dzwonimy! - Usłyszałem głos Yums.  
\- Yumi? No jestem trochę... A z czyjego telefonu w ogóle dzwonisz?  
\- Potrzebujemy dokładnych instrukcji gdzie mieszkasz! - Totalnie zignorowała moje pytanie. Opisałem okolicę i podałem nazwę hotelu i numer pokoju. - My zaraz wpadniemy!  
I rzeczywiście wpadły. Trzymały w ręku kilka kolorowych balonów, 2 butelki szampana i czapeczki urodzinowe. Kaori jeszcze trzymała tort z napisem "We will miss ya". Zrobiły mi tym niespodziankę. Wpuściłem je do środka, lecz oto nagle rozpoczął się protest rodzicieli.  
\- Ja się nie zgadzam na żadne libacje! - Farsę rozpoczął ojciec.  
\- Ja również, co to w ogóle ma znaczyć?! Takie rzeczy ustala się wcześniej! Co z waszymi rodzicami?! - Dodała matka.  
Dziewczyny stały z zażenowanymi minami, lecz ja nie miałem zamiaru tego słuchać, pociągnąłem je do swojego pokoju. Zatrzasnąłem głośno drzwi i zamknąłem na klucz. Przez kilka chwil było słychać ojca wrzeszczącego "otwieraj drzwi" i "nie tak cię z matką wychowaliśmy". Zignorowaliśmy to, włączyłem muzykę, Yums założyła mi czapeczkę (dziewczyny już miały).   
\- No to spróbujmy tego torta! - Próbowałem przekrzyczeć muzykę.  
\- Nie mamy noża... - powiedziała zrezygnowana Kaori. Lecz w odpowiedzi blondynka wsadziła palce w białą polewę i niebieski napis, oderwała kawałek i zaczęła go jeść, głośno przy tym mlaskając, gdy skończyła oblizała palce. Spojrzeliśmy z czarnowłosą po sobie, lecz po chwili poszliśmy w ślady Yums. Otworzyłem szampana i po kolei piliśmy z butelki. Niby to były tylko 2 szampany, ale najwidoczniej wypiliśmy zbyt dużo, bo zrobiło nam się bardzo wesoło, a ja miałem problemy z równowagą. Jednak nie przeszkodziło nam to w dobrej zabawie. Tańczyliśmy do kawałków lecących na mojej playliście pomimo, że niektóre nie nadawały się do tego. O 23 rozległo się kolejne walenie w drzwi. Tym razem chodziło o wyłączenie muzyki. Nie miałem wyboru i ściszyłem ją tak by dało się słyszeć rozmowę zza ściany. Mini imprezka trwała do 3, gdy padliśmy ze zmęczenia i zasnęliśmy na podłodze.  
Obudziłem się po 12. Byłem w niewygodnej pozycji, coś pomiędzy leżeniem na brzuchu, a leżeniem na boku. Kark mi zesztywniał. Postanowiłem się przewrócić na plecy. Ujrzałem nad sobą wodospad czarnych włosów zwisających z łóżka. Pomiędzy nimi dało się zauważyć zielone oczy. Wciągnąłem przyjemną woń mandarynek.  
\- Hejo - zacząłem.  
\- No cześć, myślałam, że się nigdy nie obudzisz! - Powiedziała z zarzutem Kaori. - Ja już od godziny nie śpię...  
\- Wybacz, po prostu lubię dużo spać. Która to? O już po 12... A Yums? - Czarnowłosa wskazała za siebie i w odpowiedzi dało się słyszeć chrapnięcie. Jednak Kaori nie dała długo spać przyjaciółce. Zepchnęła ją z łóżka, ta efektownie gruchnęła w ziemię. Obudziła się, lecz tak jakby to zadzwonił budzik, a nie jakby przed chwilą miała bliskie spotkanie z podłogą. Podniosła się z ziemi, sięgnęła po bluzę i jak gdyby nigdy nic, wyszła z pokoju. Po chwili zawróciła się i spojrzała na nas pełna zdziwienia, jakby nie wiedziała, gdzie jest.   
\- Chyba musimy iść - dodała na koniec i pożegnawszy się, dziewczyny wyszły. Zostałem sam na sam z bałaganem jaki zrobiliśmy wieczorem. Mimo lekkiego kaca musiałam ogarnąć pokój, wysłuchać gadki rodziców, spakować się i jeszcze raz wysłuchać gadki rodziców. Dopiero po 18 miałem chwilę dla siebie. Poszedłem ostatni raz na plażę. Woda była ciepła, więc bez zastanowienia zrzuciłem ciuchy i do niej wskoczyłem. Fale były dość duże i co chwilę mnie nakrywały. Dookoła było widać osoby próbujące surfować, w końcu z tego słynie Australia. Po około godzinie wróciłem do hotelu.


	11. Powrót do rzeczywistości

Czy to jest normalne, że zwalają człowieka o 5 rano w wakacje? Jak najbardziej nie... No, ale cóż, trzeba to trzeba... Wstałem ostatni, a i tak jako pierwszy się ogarnąłem, nawet zdążyłem zejść jajecznicę i wypić kawusię. Przybyliśmy na lotnisko półtorej godziny wcześniej, więc spędziłem je śpiąc na ciasnym i niewygodnym krzesełku bez podłokietników. To była męka, gdy mama mnie obudziła byłem cały zesztywniały. W samolocie też spałem, nic ciekawego się tu nie zadziało. Gdy już opuściliśmy lotnisko na dobre, zrobiłem głęboki wdech. Ten zapach spalin! Tego mi brakowało… Wróciliśmy do domu pod wieczór, więc tylko napisałem krótkiego smsa do Naruciaka: Jestem już w domu. Jutro widzimy się na piwku.   
Około 10 obudziło mnie walenie do drzwi. Super zaspany zszedłem na dół zobaczyć kto to, jako że moi rodziciele polecieli do pracy. Pracoholicy... Spojrzałem przez wizjer, ale ktoś go zasłonił. Mój mózg jeszcze nie pracował, więc nie miałem zielonego pojęcia któż to. Otworzyłem drzwi, a na korytarz wlał się blask słońca. Oślepiło mnie i nie wiedziałem, co za człowiek się na mnie rzucił. Poczułem się trochę zażenowany, gdyż stałem tylko w gaciach.  
\- Sasuke! - Piskliwy wrzask Sakury prawie rozerwał moje bębenki. Seriously? O tej porze takie dźwięki?   
\- Cześć Sakura.  
\- Heh, ziomuś, aleś ty opalony!   
\- Naruto! Miło cię widzieć, bro! – Przytuliliśmy się po przyjacielsku.   
\- Wyłaź z chatki. Nie będziesz tu siedział cały dzień!   
\- A gdzie idziemy? A tak w ogóle muszę się ubrać. Zaczekajcie tu – pobiegłem do pokoju i wciągnąłem na siebie pierwsze lesze ubrania jakie znalazłem. Ponownie zapytałem, gdzie się wybieramy, lecz nie uzyskałem odpowiedzi. Opowiedziałem im co się działo w Australii, a Naruto streścił mi wszystkie swoje miłosne przygody z Sakurą. Ta mocno zażenowana nie pohamowała swojej dość imponującej siły i przywaliła blondasowi prosto w nos.  
\- Itte, itte! Mój nos! Jest chyba złamany! – Rzeczywiście na takiego wyglądał. Do tego krew leciała ogromnym strumieniem.  
\- Było nie paplać o tym, jak to wykorzystałeś sytuację, gdy byłam pijana! – Już zamachnęła się drugi raz, ale stanąłem między nich.  
-Hola, hola! Bo się pozabijacie. Tak w ogóle to Hinata was za to nie zabiła?  
\- Czego oczy nie widzą, tego sercu nie żal – powiedział Naruciak ze szczerym uśmiechem, po czym skrzywił się z bólu. Cały blondas… Po około 20 minutach marszu doszliśmy do biedniejszej części miasta, w której nigdy nie byłem. Stało tu dużo opuszczonych budynków. Jeden z nich, wyglądający na niedokończony dom, przywłaszczyły sobie moje ziomki i nieźle go urządzili. W pokoju, który mógłby być salonem, stał stary stół i trzy krzesła, każde z innej parafii. W drugim pokoju pod ścianą leżały dwa nadmuchiwane materace, a naprzeciw znajdowała się kanapa z dużą ilością dziur w tapicerce koloru zgniłej zieleni. Nagle Naruto zaczął ją pchać, a moim oczom ukazała się drewniana klapa. Blondas otworzył ją i wyjął 3 butelki piwa. Zapasik był dość spory.  
\- To jest ta miejscówka, o której mi mówiłeś? – Zapytałem.  
\- Tak! – Odpowiedział, jak zwykle uśmiechnięty. – Podoba się?  
\- No wiesz, pięciogwiazdkowy hotel to to nie jest. Ale skąd wzięliście te „meble” i jak znaleźliście tę starą chatkę?  
\- Tego samego dnia co pojechałeś, siedzieliśmy w parku i piliśmy piwko, gdy podjechała policja. No to trza było zwiewać i dobiegliśmy tu. Nic tu nie znaleźliśmy oprócz tej klapy, która mnie zainspirowała. Poszperaliśmy trochę w tej dzielnicy i znaleźliśmy te graty i ładnie urządziliśmy. Prawda, że ładnie?  
\- No, ładnie. A skąd tam takie zasoby? – Wskazałem na miejsce pod kanapą.  
\- A wiesz, poprzynosiliśmy, co mieliśmy w domu. Teraz twoja kolej!  
\- Oi! Naruto! - Dało się słyszeć z zewnątrz. Wszyscy wyjrzeliśmy przez okno. Stało tam trzech gości w skórzanych kurtkach z łańcuchami i butelkami w rękach. U jednego widać było nóż wystający zza paska, ale zapewne reszta też je miała.   
\- W końcu cię znaleźliśmy! Nie ukryjesz się przed nami więcej!  
\- W co ty się znowu wpakowałeś idioto?! - Zapytałem.  
\- Oni są z gangu Black Bullets. Zaproponowali mi wstąpienie w ich szeregi, ale odmówiłem, a teraz chcą się zemścić.  
\- Zemścić? Tylko za to, że im odmówiłeś? - Dociekała Sakura.  
\- No cóż, spodobała mi się jedna dziewczyna. Przespałem się z nią, a potem się okazało, że ona jest z tym gościem w środku.  
\- Ty tak serio? Omg idioto, wiesz, że masz teraz przejebane? A przez to też i my! Oni się nie cackają i załatwiają przyjaciół i rodziny tego kto im podpadł! - Zaczęła panikować różowowłosa.  
\- Spokojnie, spokojnie, aż tak źle chyba nie jest. - Na przekór moim słowom do środka wpadła butelka.  
\- Oi! Wyjdziesz jak prawdziwy mężczyzna, czy mamy cię stamtąd wypłoszyć?  
\- Jak prawdziwy mężczyzna? To wy macie łańcuchy i butelki, a ja nie mam nic, to nie fair! - Odkrzyknął Naruto w odpowiedzi i nagle się cofnął od okna blady jak ściana. - Uciekajcie! - Nie wiedzieliśmy co się dzieję, nagle buchnął ogień, potem kolejny wybuch. Zobaczyłem kątem oka lecącą butelkę pełną łatwopalnej substancji. Pokój wypełnił się dymem i ogniem, który odciął mi drogę od wyjścia. Nikogo już nie było w pomieszczeniu, a ja w panice nie wiedziałem co robić. Do środka wleciała kolejna butelka i ściany pokryły się ogniem. Usłyszałem trzask, uniosłem wzrok do góry, bo stamtąd dochodził dźwięk. Ostatnim co zobaczyłem był kawałek betonowego sufitu lecącego na mnie. Po tym nastała ciemność.


	12. Skutki głupoty

Obudziłem się w szpitalnym łóżku. W pobliżu nie było nikogo. Słyszałem pikanie maszyn medycznych i ciche rozmowy na korytarzu. Ujrzałem kroplówki podłączone do mojej ręki. Czułem się strasznie zmęczony, ale zapragnąłem usiąść by dobrze przyjrzeć się pomieszczeniu, w którym się znajdowałem. Niestety, moje ciało przeszedł paraliżujący ból. Nie mogłem ruszyć nawet palcem, ponieważ nawet najmniejsze posunięcie pobudzało każdy nerw w moim ciele. Postanowiłem wsłuchać się w rozmowy toczone na korytarzu, ale nie udało mi się zrozumieć ani słowa. Po 10 minutach, które dla mnie wydawały się wiecznością wszedł Naruto.  
\- Sasuke? - Zapytał z wahaniem w głosie. Zdołałem tylko mruknąć w odpowiedzi.  
\- To wszystko moja wina... Jak zwykle. Przepraszam... Ja... Ja nie myślałem, że to się tak skończy.  
-Jak zwykle nie myślisz! - Zawołała Sakura, która właśnie weszła. - Patrz jak on teraz wygląda!  
Nagle uświadomiłem sobie o pieczeniu jakie odczuwałem na kończynach. Domyślałem się, że to poparzenia. Trudności z oddychaniem zapewne świadczyły o pogruchotanych żebrach. Niesamowity ból przeszywał moją głowę, zwłaszcza gdy Sakura wydzierała się na Naruciaka. Poleciało parę bluzgów i oczywiście nos blondasa krwawił. Nie mogłem już tego wytrzymać.  
\- Wyjdźcie! - Zawołałem ostatkami sił. Spojrzeli na mnie ze zdziwieniem, ale posłusznie opuścili salę. Nie pamiętam kiedy, znów oddałem się objęciom Morfeusza. Obudziła mnie przyciszona rozmowa.  
-Już powinien się obudzić. Zapewne nastąpi to w przeciągu kilku godzin – zapewniał nieznany mi głos.  
\- Ale się jeszcze nie obudził! Niech pan coś z tym zrobi! – Aha, moja matka jak zwykle panikowała.  
\- Robię wszystko, co w mojej mocy. Teraz zależy wszystko od organizmu tego młodego człowieka – starał się wybronić, ale nikt nie miał szans z matką. Chrząknąłem znacząco, by wiedzieli, że również jestem obecny. Ich spojrzenia momentalnie zwróciły się na mnie.  
\- Oh Sasuke! Tak się martwiłam! Tak się bałam! Wiedziałam, że to się w końcu tak skończy! Nie możesz zadawać się z tymi gówniarzami. Powinieneś przyjaźnić się z Nejim, to taki mądry i dobry chłopak.  
-Tak, bo jego rodzina jest bogata… - wymamrotałem. – Co mi jest?  
\- Cóż… Przygniótł cię kawał betonowego sufitu. Byłeś nieprzytomny 5 dni. Doznałeś wstrząsu mózgu, masz pękniętych pięć żeber, kość przedramieniowa lewej ręki została zmiażdżona, dlatego też musieliśmy ją zoperować. Również doznałeś poparzeń na obu nogach i prawej dłoni. Przeprowadziliśmy przeszczep skóry, jednakże blizny pozostaną do końca życia. Leczenie będzie żmudne i czasochłonne, niestety.  
\- Poświęcimy każde pieniądze by nasz synek miał się dobrze – skwitowała mama z teatralnie załzawionymi oczami.  
\- Teraz powinieneś dużo wypoczywać w spokoju, dlatego proszę aby opuściła pani salę.  
Serio? To wszystko działo się naprawdę? Nie mogłem uwierzyć. Przez paręnaście miesięcy będę pewnie musiał zapieprzać na rehabilitacje, nosić jakieś uciskowe ciuszki i wytrzymywać rozczulania matki nade mną. Jeszcze co chwilę będą powtarzać, iż powinienem przestać spotykać się z kumplami i zaprzyjaźnić z Nejim, wzorem cnót. Nie będę miał szansy się od nich odciąć i jak zwykle ignorować każdego zażalenia.  
***  
\- Pozwoliłem sobie wejść bez pukania – zawołał Naruto od progu.  
\- A kultury cię nie nauczyli? – Odpowiedziałem z przekąsem.  
\- Seksownie wyglądasz! – Zignorował moje pytanie i sugestywnie poruszył brwiami. Leżałem na kanapie w uciskowych ciuchach, nie trudziłem się zakładaniem innych rzeczy, bo się nikogo w tym momencie nie spodziewałem. Poszedłem na górę, założyłem dres i wyciągnięty T-shirt.  
\- Chcesz coś z lodówki? – Zapytałem  
\- Nie, już sobie wziąłem! – Zobaczyłem, że trzyma w dłoni jogurt mojego ojca.  
\- Co ty właściwie tu robisz? Powinieneś siedzieć w szkole.  
\- A ta… Ale postanowiłem przyjść i ci powiedzieć, że masz w chuj dużo zaległości!  
\- Nie bój dupy, mam nauczanie domowe, a tak btw to nie ściemniaj, coś pewnie przeskrobałeś.  
\- To czemu nie ma tu żadnego nauczyciela?  
\- Bo jeszcze przyjedzie, ale nie odpowiedziałeś mi – głęboko westchnął.  
\- Zawiesili mnie na tydzień, bo przywaliłem temu lalusiowi Nejiemu.  
\- Łuhuhu, za co? A po za tym jak mogli cię za to zawiesić? On się nie uczy w naszej szkole.  
\- Jest wymiana uczniów. On przyszedł do nas, a ty miałeś iść do nich, ale nie możesz, więc poszedł Shikamaru. A ten laluś dostał, bo się wymądrzał i tyle. Zagrajmy w coś!  
Następną godzinę spędziliśmy na graniu w Tekkena 5. Klasyk!  
\- Ło kurwa, za 10 minut będzie tu babka od matmy! Cholera zbieraj się! Albo nie, zbieraj te śmieci – posłuchał i zaczął ogarniać to, co rozrzuciliśmy. Ja starałem się najszybciej jak mogłem wyłączyć PS’a i zrobić porządek na kanapie. Naturo w ostatniej chwili wyszedł i zaraz usłyszałem dzwonek do drzwi. Po lekcjach miałem rehabilitację. Ledwo zdążyliśmy, bo mój kochany tatuś nie mógł rozstać się z pracą. Gdy wróciłem byłem taki zmęczony, że od razu poszedłem spać. Następny dzień cały spędziłem na sofie, a w około mnie krzątała się matka, która nie dawała mi spokoju. Nawet Botan był wkurzony jej bieganiną i uciekł z pokoju. Bym zrobił to samo, ale ona i tak przyszłaby za mną.


	13. Nowa rzeczywistość

Ciepłe, majowe promienie słońca musnęły delikatnie moją twarz. Znowu zapomniałem zasłonić okno. Spojrzałem na zegarek - 7:30. Zaspałem, jednakże nigdzie mi się nie śpieszyło. Wziąłem prysznic, narzuciłem na siebie jakiś ciuch, międzyczasie przegryzając kanapkę i ruszyłem w stronę szkoły. Jednak nie uszedłem daleko.  
\- Sasuke, dlaczego nie wsiadłeś? – Usłyszałem tak dobrze znany mi głos.  
\- Nic do pana nie mam, ale dlaczego nie mogę mieć choć trochę wolności? – Odpowiedziałem z odrobiną goryczy w głosie.  
\- Cóż, ja robię tylko to, co twoi rodzice mi kazali robić, czyli wozić cię wszędzie, gdzie tylko zapragniesz.  
\- Wiem i cholernie mi się to nie podoba…  
\- Wsiadaj i nie gadaj i tak już jesteś spóźniony do szkoły.  
Dotarłem do szkoły o 8:10. Gdy wszedłem na pierwszą lekcję, wszyscy oczywiście zwrócili na mnie wzrok. Nauczyciel trochę ponarzekał, ale musiał wracać do tematu. Po lekcji zostałem wezwany do wychowawcy.  
\- Uchiha Sasuke. Co ja mam z tobą zrobić? Dlaczego ostatnio ciągle się spóźniasz? – Nie odpowiedziałem. – Skoro nie chcesz ze mną rozmawiać, zostaniesz dłużej po lekcjach. Dwie godziny dziennie w tym tygodniu może przemówią ci do rozsądku. Możesz w tym czasie odrobić lekcje, albo się pouczyć. Sala numer 10. Zgłosisz się z tą karteczką do pana Okumury.  
Super. Tego mi tylko brakowało. Siedzieć po lekcjach… Jak się później okazało jako jedyny dostałem odsiadkę. Reszta „buntowników” sprzątała dziedziniec. Hah, co za łaska z powodu zeszłorocznego wypadku. Czy teraz do końca życia będą mnie traktować z taką delikatnością? Powoli miałem tego dość… Po szkole złożyłem niezapowiedzianą wizytę Naruciakowi.  
\- Siema Sasuś! A co tak późno?  
\- Późno? – Odparłem zdziwiony. – Skąd mogłeś wiedzieć, że przyjdę do ciebie?  
\- Ostatnio robisz to często po szkole. No więc, czemu dziś tak późno?  
\- Musiałem siedzieć po lekcjach…  
\- TY?! Za co?!  
\- Od jakiegoś tygodnia codziennie się spóźniam… Czekaj, czekaj, czy ty nie masz nowych siniaków?  
\- Nie tylko ci się zdaje – zaśmiał się nerwowo.  
\- No chyba jednak nie. Z kim znowu się biłeś?  
\- Pamiętasz tego gnojka, co prawie ukradł mi rower, ale dostał ode mnie wpierdol? Okazało się, że ma umięśnionych koleżków… No i trochę dostałem.  
\- Człowieku! Ciesz się, że jeszcze żyjesz!  
\- E tam, z pomocą przybył mi Raff. – Ulżyło mi. Gdy Naruto jest z Raffem, jakimś cudem podwaja mu się szczęście. – O poczekaj, właśnie dzwoni. Moshi, moshi! Tak, okej już lecę. Sory Sasuś, ale muszę lecieć, mamy małą sprawę do załatwienia…  
I tyle go widziałem. Od czasu, gdy w końcu dał się namówić do wstąpienia w szeregi gangu o nazwie Black Bullets, nie ma dla mnie za wiele czasu. Ciągle gdzieś biega, a potem wraca cały poobijany. Wróciłem do pustego domu i zjadłem obiad. Usłyszałem trzask zamykanych drzwi. Zaciekawiło mnie to, gdyż rodzice wracali późno.  
\- Itachi? A co ty tu robisz?  
\- Cóż, witaj braciszku! - Podszedł i wytarmosił moje włosy.  
\- Urwałeś się z uczelni?  
\- Przyjechałem poszperać w lodówce, wiesz głodni studenci i te sprawy. Hmm jakie smakołyki tutaj mamy... - W mgnieniu oka opróżnił lodówkę, po czym wszystko upchnął do swojego samochodu.  
\- Itach, ty tak serio zamierzasz to wszystko zabrać?  
\- No, a co. Należy mi się! Nie gadaj tyle, bo jeszcze zmądrzejesz. Opowiadaj co się u ciebie zmieniło!  
\- No wiesz, od tygodnia to raczej niewiele...  
\- No to spoko, muszę już lecieć. Narka! - I wyszedł jak gdyby nigdy nic. W sumie jak na niego, to nie było to dziwne zachowanie, więc się nie przejąłem i poszedłem oglądać tv. Same nudy... Moje intensywne próby zainteresowania się talk-show o nastoletnich matkach przerwał dźwięk smsa. Przyszedł od Raffa.  
"Masz ochotę wyskoczyć gdzieś?"  
"Owszem, umieram tu z nudów"  
"Okej, będę u ciebie za 10 min."  
I rzeczywiście po 10 minutach stał w drzwiach mojego domu. W świetle zachodzącego słońca ten wysoki, umięśniony brunet wyglądał nieziemsko. Jak zwykle miał na sobie skórzaną kurtkę i spodnie typu "skinny jeans". Jego piwne oczy wędrowały po mojej twarzy, aż w końcu dotarły do moich.  
\- To co, idziemy na piwo? - Powiedział to w taki sposób, że byłem gotowy odpowiedzieć: tak z chęcią pójdę z tobą do łóżka. Było w nim coś co przyciągało jak magnes.  
\- Spoko, czemu nie. - Wsiedliśmy na jego czarny motocykl i pojechaliśmy do najbliższego baru. Zamówiliśmy dwa piwa, on w tym czasie zapalił papierosa.  
\- Zastanawia mnie jedna rzecz. Skąd się wzięła twoja ksywka?  
\- Wiedziałem, że o to zapytasz. Gdy byłem małym dzieciakiem, strasznie lubiłem oglądać wojownicze żółwie ninja. Moim ulubionym był Raphael. Za dużo o nim gadałem, więc wszyscy zaczęli na mnie mówić Raff i tak zostało do dziś.  
\- Tak podejrzewałem – uśmiechnął się szeroko.  
Gdy wypiliśmy piwo, brunet odwiózł mnie do domu. Zsiadłem z motoru i kierowałem się w stronę drzwi, gdy mnie zawołał.  
\- Zgubiłeś kluczyki! – odwróciłem się, straciłem równowagę i wpadłem na niego. Złapał mnie w pasie i przyciągnął do siebie.  
-Uważaj księżniczko, bo coś sobie zrobisz – wyszeptał wprost do mojego ucha. Stałem osłupiały, nie wiedząc co zrobić. – Do zobaczenia – wsiadł na motocykl i odjechał. Nie wiedziałem, co o tym myśleć. Stałem osłupiały jeszcze przez kilka minut.


	14. Wszystko jest takie, jakie nie powinno być

Obudziłem się nagle, jakby ktoś mną potrząsnął. W łóżku obok mnie nie było nikogo, więc postanowiłem go poszukać. Ujrzałem go w kuchni z parującym kubkiem w ręku. Wpatrywał się intensywnie w odległy punkt za oknem.  
\- Raff? – Zapytałem niepewnie.  
\- O Sasuke, już wstałeś? Jak się spało? – Zapytał lekko zmartwiony.  
\- Wyśmienicie dopóki mnie nie zostawiłeś. Coś się stało? Wyglądasz na zmartwionego.  
\- Sprawy gangu, nie chcę cię w nie mieszać…  
\- Wszystko co tyczy się ciebie, jest dla mnie interesujące – oznajmiłem go z lekkim uśmiechem. Westchnął, po czym powiedział:  
\- Nienajlepiej się dzieję na ulicy. W każdej chwili może wybuchnąć wojna z najsilniejszym gangiem w mieście. Nie jestem pewien, czy jesteśmy w stanie się obronić… - wyglądał na naprawdę załamanego, choć próbował stwarzać pozory, że tak nie jest. Nie wiedziałem, co mam zrobić, więc go przytuliłem. Jego uścisk był delikatny, jakby starał się nie wyrządzić mi krzywdy. Jak się okazało kilka dni później, miał rację – nie byli w stanie się obronić. Wielu chłopaków zostało dotkliwie pobitych i wylądowali szpitalu. Dwóch z nich zmarło w wyniku odniesionych obrażeń. Wszystkie te wydarzenia skutkowały tym, iż Raff postanowił przestać się ze mną widywać przez wzgląd na moje bezpieczeństwo. Jednakże nic to nie dało i kilka razy musiałem go prosić, by zajął się kolesiami z pod ciemnej gwiazdy, którzy okupowali ulicę przed moim domem. Jednakże to nie było najgorsze, co się mogło zdarzyć. Pewnego dnia dostałem telefon, po którym moje życie uległo zmianie.  
\- Halo?  
\- Sasuke? – Usłyszałem wystraszony głos. Chłopak po drugiej stronie bardzo szybko oddychał.  
\- Tak, a kto mówi?  
\- Musisz przyjść pod TEN dom.  
\- Jaki dom? O co chodzi? – Dopytywałem.  
\- Powiedziano mi, że będziesz wiedział, o jaki dom chodzi – i się rozłączył. Nagle sobie uświadomiłem. Chodzi o dom, w którym miał miejsce zeszłoroczny wypadek. Nie mogłem wyjść przez drzwi frontowe, bo od razu zauważyłby mnie kierowca. Wyskoczyłem przez okno sypialni rodziców, które wychodziło na tyły podwórka. Zakradłem się do garażu, wyciągnąłem rower i przerzuciłem go przez tylne ogrodzenie. Zacząłem jechać najszybciej jak dałem radę. Wiedziałem, że stało się coś złego i musiałem w mgnieniu oka znaleźć się pod tą chatą. Po 15 minutach jazdy dotarłem na miejsce. Jednak nie zastałem tam nikogo. Czyżby to była pułapka? Plan kolesi z innych gangów, by za pomocą mnie złapać Raffa? Jednakże usłyszałem ciche jęki bólu za rogiem domu. Pobiegłem tam i to co ujrzałem zmroziło moją krew.   
\- Na-naruto…?! Co się stało?! O mój Boże! Pomocy! Jest tu kto?! – Na ziemi leżał Uzumaki z nożem wbitym w klatkę piersiową. Cały był zakrwawiony i próbował coś powiedzieć. Uklęknąłem obok niego i złapałem go za dłoń.  
\- Wszystko będzie dobrze zobaczysz! – Trzęsącymi się dłońmi próbowałem wyjąć telefon z kieszeni. Gdy w końcu mi się to udało, starałem się wybić numer pogotowia. Byłem tak roztrzęsiony, że nie udało mi się. Poczułem jak ktoś wyrywa mi telefon z dłoni. Był to Raff, który po chwili wezwał karetkę.  
Gdy dojechałem z Raffem do szpitala, do którego zabrano Naruto, dowiedziałem się, że Uzumaki trafił na salę operacyjną. Zabieg ciągnął się w nieskończoność. W między czasie zostali wezwani jego rodzice. W końcu lekarz prowadzący wyszedł by porozmawiać z rodziną. Dowiedziałem się, że nóż przeciął ścianę prawej komory serca i uratowało go jedynie to, iż nie został on wyciągnięty. Leżał na Sali intensywnej terapii, więc mogliśmy go zobaczyć tylko przez szybę w drzwiach. W około łóżka Naruto stało multum maszyn i aparatur, do których poprzyczepiany był licznymi kabelkami. Wyglądał okropnie, jego oczy okrążały szare sińce ze zmęczenia, skórę miał bladą jak nigdy, a prawy policzek zdobiła pozioma rana. Łzy zaczęły mi spływać po policzkach. Mogłem go przecież stracić. Raff to zauważył, odciągnął mnie od drzwi i mocno przytulił.  
\- To nie twoja wina – usłyszałem spokojny głos.  
\- Wiem, ale… Chodzi o to, że mogłem go stracić.  
\- Już wszystko w porządku, lekarze się nim zajęli – te słowa podniosły mnie trochę na duchu.  
\- Odwieziesz mnie do domu? – Zapytałem. – Jego rodzice zapewne nie są szczęśliwi na nasz widok.  
\- Oczywiście. Mogę u ciebie zostać, jeśli chcesz.  
Wróciliśmy do domu. Ojciec spał, matka siedziała w kuchni z telefonem. Na nasz widok poderwała się z krzesła.  
\- Gdzieś ty był?! I dlaczego nie odbierasz moich telefonów?! – Wydzierała się w niebogłosy. Wyjąłem telefon z kieszeni. W oczy raził wielki napis „28 nieodebranych połączeń”.  
\- Nie mam ochoty teraz o tym rozmawiać. Wiesz co? Właściwie nigdy nie będę miał! Od kiedy cię tak obchodzę?! Ah tak! Od tamtego wypadku! Wcześniej słyszałem tylko „zawiodłeś nas synu” i dalej mieliście mnie w dupie! Nienawi…  
\- Sasuke! – Raff złapał mnie za rękę i pociągnął na górę do mojego pokoju.  
\- O nie, mój drogi! Wracaj tu! Jeszcze z tobą nie skończyłam rozmawiać! – Darła się za nami matka.  
\- Wie pani co, porozmawiacie sobie rano, na spokojnie.  
\- Nie będziesz mi mówił, jak mam wychowywać syna! – Raff zatrzasnął drzwi przed nosem matki. Wykrzykiwała coś jeszcze, ale nikt jej nie słuchał.  
\- Dzięki. Wiesz, ja nie chciałem powiedzieć nic złego, tylko… Uhhh! Ona mnie tak wkurza!  
\- Rozumiem. Moi rodzice też mnie kiedyś wkurzali, powiedziałem słowo za dużo i od tamtej pory muszę radzić sobie sam.  
Spojrzał na mnie oczami pełnymi bólu. Chciał mnie uchronić od takiego życia. Od życia w nienawiści rodziców. Byłem mu wdzięczny, lecz nie tylko za to. Był ze mną w momencie, gdy byłem bliski załamania.


	15. Szczęśliwy

Nie spałem dobrze tej nocy, miałem ciągłe koszmary. Jedyne co pozwalało mi spokojnie powrócić w objęcia Morfeusza to właśnie objęcia, ale Raffa. Wtuliłem się w jego klatkę piersiową i bijące od niego ciepło uspokajało mnie. Chciałbym, żeby ta noc miała miejsce w innych okolicznościach. Właściwie dzięki niemu na chwilę o nich zapomniałem, lecz ze wschodem słońca wszystkie negatywne emocje powróciły, jak uderzenie gorąca po wyjściu z domu w upalny dzień. Raff podwiózł mnie do szpitala, po czym sam odjechał niewiadomo gdzie. Gdy wszedłem do sali, odniosłem wrażenie, że coś się zmieniło. Po chwili zauważyłem, że zabrano aparaturę wspomagającą oddychanie i Naruto robił to samodzielnie. Usiadłem przy łóżku i ścisnąłem dłoń blondyna.  
\- Widzę, że ci się poprawiło. Nawet nie wiesz jaka to ulga! Szkoda, że jeszcze się nie wybudziłeś. Ale z drugiej strony… Muszę ci coś powiedzieć, a nie byłbym w stanie, gdybyś był przytomny. Gdy się pierwszy raz spotkaliśmy, zaimponowałeś mi. I to bardzo. Potem zaczynałem cię lubić coraz bardziej i bardziej. W końcu, w którymś momencie zdałem sobie sprawę, że tak naprawdę czuję coś więcej niż przyjaźń, lecz nie chciałem nic mówić, żeby nie zniszczyć naszej przyjaźni. Nie wiem, czy mógłbyś poczuć to samo co ja. Dlatego tak cholernie się boję ci to powiedzieć. Teraz też tchórzę, mówiąc ci to, gdy śpisz – puściłem jego dłoń i opuściłem salę. Po co tu w ogóle przychodziłem. Co jeśli on wcale się nie obudzi? Robię sobie tylko nadzieję.  
Pół nocy nie przespałem, męczony wyrzutami sumienia. Jak ja mogłem pomyśleć, że odwiedzanie mojego najlepszego przyjaciela w szpitalu to strata czasu? Nawet jeśli… Nawet jeśli się nie obudzi, to przynajmniej nie będę żałował, że nie było mnie przy nim. Dlatego, gdy tylko rozpoczęły się godziny odwiedzin, od razu udałem się do szpitala. Widok, który zastałem, przeszedł moje najśmielsze oczekiwania.  
-Naruto! – Zawołałem. Blondyn leżał, wpatrzony w ekran swojego telefonu.  
-Baka! Myślałeś, że nie słyszę?! – Wykrzyczał zły i jednocześnie uradowany. – Ja tylko leżałem z zamkniętymi oczami. Co prawda nie miałem sił by się poruszyć, ale jednak.  
-Czekaj, co? – Zapytałem jak ostatni idiota.  
-Wszystko wczoraj słyszałem. Myślałem, że nigdy tego nie powiesz. Widziałem, jak na mnie patrzysz, wiem, jak się o mnie martwiłeś, gdy wstąpiłem do gangu. Zawsze czułem, że to coś więcej niż przyjaźń. Obiecuję ci, że już więcej nie będę w żadnym gangu. I Sasuke… Też cię kocham. – Zamurowało mnie. Nie wiedziałem co powiedzieć, ani co zrobić. Gapiłem się tylko na niego jak na kosmitę. Nie docierało do mnie to co przed chwilą powiedział.  
-Będziesz tam tak stał? – Zapytał.  
-Tak… Znaczy… Nie…  
-Chodź tu – poklepał łóżko obok siebie. Gdy usiadłem, przysunął mnie do siebie i pocałował. Jak nikt nigdy wcześniej. Tak jak on tylko potrafi. Tak, że aż zwala z nóg.  
Cały dzień spędziłem w szpitalu. Wyszedłem stamtąd jako najszczęśliwszy człowiek świata. A potem dopadła mnie myśl: co z Raffem. Jednakże mój problem rozwiązał się szybko. Spotkaliśmy się wieczorem. Powiedział mi, że był ze mną szczęśliwy, ale jak stwierdził, to co dobre szybko się kończy. Musi uciekać z kraju, ponieważ poszukuje go policja i gangi z całego Tokyo. Na koniec dodał, że może jeszcze kiedyś się spotkamy i że nigdy mnie nie zapomni. Na odchodne pocałował mnie w czoło. I tyle go widziałem. Uroniłem parę łez, w końcu był kimś dla mnie ważnym. Na pewno będę za nim tęsknił, ale teraz mam Naruto. I czuję, że przede mną najszczęśliwsze lata mojego życia.

Koniec


End file.
